The UW/FHCRC CFAR includes the UW Academic Medical Center (UWAMC)-Affiliated Institutions Fred Hutchinson Cancer Research Center, Harborview Medical Center, UW Medical Center, Children's Hospital and Regional Medical Center, and Seattle Biomedical Research Institute, plus the University of Hawaii. The Office of AIDS Research lists 156 HIV/AIDS awards from NIH to the UW and its local affiliates in FY06 for $165,185,715 (132 awards for $146,999,393 were allowable), up from $9.1 M in 1988, $25.9M in 1997, and $79.4M in 2001. Our CFAR is located in the Dept of Global Health of the Schools of Medicine and Public Health, and has 321 faculty and research scientist members (including 97 of 98 Pis who received NIH AIDSrelated grants in FY06) and 69 trainee members. This proposal includes 10 funded Cores: A) Administration, B) Developmental. C) Biometrics: D) Clinical Research: E) International: F) Clinical Retrovirology; G) Clinical Epidemiology and Health Services Research: H) Computational Biology, a new core; I) Immunology: and J) Sociobehavioral and Prevention Research (which supports our Community Action Board); and 3 Scientific Programs: (1) Mathematical Modeling for HIV/STD Research: (2) Health Systems and Strategies Research, and (3) a new program on AlPS-Associated Infections and Malignancies. The CFAR provides core services, research training and technical assistance; promotes and facilitates collaborations between research, clinical, and service programs; has helped to develop over 200,000 sq. ft. of facilities for HIV/AIDS research; organizes community relationships; provides strategic planning for these activities; and leverages additional foundation, private, corporate, and institutional funding for HIV/AIDS research programs totaling approximately $50,000,000 in 2006. Strategic planning for HIV/AIDS facilities development, much of it initiated and guided by CFAR leadership, has resulted in over 200,000 sq. ft. of new or renovated space for CFAR members since 1997. Thus, our CFAR's added value is reflected in part not only by the 18-fold increase in total NIH HIV/AIDS research funding from 1988 through 2006 (compared with a 6-fold increase in total NIH AIDS funding during this period), with commensurate increases in facilities at the UWAMC and Affiliates, but also by the leveraging of additional non-NIH funding; by state-of-the-art Core services; by commitment of matching funds from the Department, Schools, and Provost totaling over $650,000 annually for the 2008-13 period; and by waiver of indirect costs on New Investigator Awards by affiliated institutions. Our CFAR is increasingly effective, continuing to innovate, uniquely global, and committed to national, cross-CFAR initiatives such as C-NICS, the AIDS-Related Malignancy Working Group, the Socio-Behavioral Sciences Research Network, and specifically involving the CFAR Global AIDS Research Consortium in a new USAID-funded initiative for global Operations Research, Project SEARCH.